1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer having a transducer axis and a membrane, a magnet system including an external magnet system part and an internal magnet system part together enclosing an air gap, a moving coil configuration connected to the membrane and having a coil carrier and a moving coil supported by the coil carrier and held in the air gap, and guide means for guiding the moving coil configuration rectilinearly parallel to the transducer axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an electroacoustic transducer is known from U.K. Patent Specification No. GB 383,376. The hollow cylindrical moving coil in the known transducer lies opposite a cylindrical boundary surface of the outer magnet system part such that there is a relatively large space between the moving coil and the cylindrical boundary surface of the outer magnet system part (there is no information in this patent document on the free contours of the moving coil opposite the bushing-like coil carrier), with the consequence that the gap-like area lying between the moving coil and the boundary surface of the outer magnet system part is acoustically impermeable only to relatively high frequencies, i.e., to frequencies above a range of about 900 Hz to 1100 Hz, whereas this gap-like area is not acoustically impermeable to lower frequencies. As a result, the known electroacoustic transducers are suitable only for achieving a perfect reproduction of signals above a frequency range of about 900 Hz to 1100 Hz, whereas a reproduction of signals of lower frequencies with a satisfactory quality is practically impossible.